


Desgobierno

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: “Bueno,” dijo Morgana, pareciendo complacida, “Quizás este año Arturo no pierda a posta el torneo.”Traducción





	Desgobierno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misrule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46197) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Aqui os dejo otro de mis fics favoritos de Merlín. La verdad es que no hace mucho que lo leí, con eso de que me puse a leer fics de esta serie hace pocos meses, pero hasta el momento me estoy encontrando con muchas joyas, y con historias muy graciosas. Espero que lo disfrutéis,¡un abrazo!

Merlín no se había acercado nunca antes a un pudin con tanto miedo. La mayoría de las veces, hacía lo que hacían todos los sirvientes y devoraba las sobras en las cocinas reales con una velocidad que rayaba lo indecente y también lo potencialmente insano. Y había una diferencia en saber teóricamente que podía haber un trozo de cartílago o algo en el pudin y luego saber que los cocineros habían puesto cosas aposta ahí por el Festival de los Tontos. 

Continuó comiendo con cuidado -- estaba bueno, después de todo, pero aparte de eso, todos los nobles estaban observando a los sirvientes como buitres, las sonrisas apenas contenidas. Al menos el Rey del Desgobierno ya había sido coronado, aunque la verdad era que este año el Rey era una mujer, lo que parecía no importar en lo más mínimo a los nobles. Uther ya había posado una corona horrenda y masculina sobre sus blancos rizos.

Hubo un gran grito al otro lado de la sala cuando un mozo de cuadra escupió la pieza metálica que le convertía en el Príncipe, y otro torrente de risas cuando Gwen alzó la pieza de la Reina. Los nobles estaban locos, reflejó amargado Merlin. 

Y luego con su siguiente bocado, mordió algo duro y se preguntó durante un momento si no podía simplemente tragarlo. Pero Arturo debió de haber visto su expresión, porque parecía anticipante y dijo, “Venga, Merlín, escúpelo y veamos.” 

Lo hizo y la pieza sobre su mano tenía una rosa grabada en ella -- desconcertado, se la mostró a Arturo. Y luego sabía que su futuro iba a ser miserable, después de todo, porque el rostro de Arturo se volvió jocoso y gritó a la sala, “¡Merlin es la Doncella!”

La sala estalló en alaridos y silbidos, y Merlin se preguntó cómo de malo sería si la tierra se le tragase de verdad.

***

“Oh dios mío,” gimió Merlin. “¿Hacen esto cada año?”

“¿No teníais un festival de invierno en tu aldea?”

“Bueno, no es lo que se diría un festival, pero nosotros -- ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo ahí detrás?” demandó Merlin, mirando por encima de su hombro. 

“Deja de moverte,” aconsejó Gwen, y Merlin se quedó quieto a regañadientes mientras ella tiraba con fuerza de los lazos del vestido que le había puesto.

La puerta se abre de golpe entonces para revelar a Morgana, que lleva un bulto espumoso morado en sus brazos. “Sé que esté funcionará,” dice. “Quiero decir, es algo anticuado, pero Lady Margaret es lo suficientemente alta.”

Merlin gimoteó. “¿No me podeis poner un saco y ya?”

Morgana le golpeó, lo que en realidad dolió más de lo que Merlín había esperado. “Merlín, no lo entiendes -- la Doncella del último año fue esa vieja cocinera a la que le faltan todos los dientes. No fue divertido vestirla.”

“Tú eres mucho más guapo,” dijo entusiasmada Gwen. “Quiero decir -- ya sabes, eres más joven. Y tus dientes están muy bien.” Se detuvo, con pinta incómoda, y ayudó a Morgana a echarle encima el vestido morado. 

Gwen y Morgana retrocedieron para estudiarle. “Bueno,” dijo Morgana, pareciendo complacida, “Quizás este año Arturo no pierda a posta el torneo.”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” preguntó Merlin, pero ambas chicas se rieron de un modo horripilante antes de ponerle una corona de flores secas en su cabeza. 

***

Normalmente Arturo era un idiota cuando estaba con sus amigos, pero aparentemente lo era el doble cuando Merlin llevaba un vestido. “Pero Merlin, no tenía ni idea de que tuvieras un...cuerpazo,” dijo Arturo, mirándole de arriba a abajo mientras sus amigos se reían por lo bajo. Arturo llevaba las ropas más normales que poseía, aparentemente sin pensar siquiera en llevar las ropas de su sirviente (al contrario que Morgana, que había cambiado su ropa encantada con Gwen).

Merlin notó como se le enrojecía la cara aún cuando planeaba su venganza, la que puede que incluyera dejar caer el jubón favorito de Arturo en el muladar lo más pronto posible. 

“¿Querríais ayuda para subir a vuestro caballo, milady?” preguntó Arturo, en la aproximación de un comportamiento caballeresco que podría haber sido convincente de no ser por su esfuerzo por no sonreír. 

“No necesito ayuda,” espetó Merlin, y se giró para encarar a la hermosa yegua que era suya para llevar durante el desfile. 

Arturo se puso detrás de él y dejó que sus manos descansasen en la cintura de Merlin. “No seas tan cabezota,” dijo en voz baja, para que sus amigos no lo oyeran. “A no ser que quieras enredarte.” 

Merlin encorvó sus hombros cuando el cálido aliento de Arturo rozó su oreja. “Odio esto,” dijo miserablemente.

“Se supone que es divertido,” dijo Arturo, apretando las caderas de Merlin en un gesto que probablemente buscaba ser tranquilizador. 

“Para tí,” masculló Merlin. 

“Agarra la falda con tu mano derecha,” instruyó Arturo, y Merlin agarró un puñado de tela en una mano, agarró el pomo de la silla, y dejó que Arturo le subiese a la silla en un suave movimiento. 

Arturo le estudió con ojo clínico, poniendo la tela en su sitio. “Siéntate recto -- las damas no se encorvan.” 

“Odio esto,” repitió Merlin. 

Arturo se limitó a sonreírle, odioso y siendo un idiota. “En serio, Merlín, si hubiera sabido que eras mejor como doncella que como sirviente--”

Merlín golpea sus talones contra los costados del caballo, dejando atrás las ruidosas carcajadas de Arturo y sus amigos.

***

Probablemente el desfile hubiera sido más divertido si Merlín estuviera borracho como los espectadores -- tristemente, estaba completamente sobrio y absolutamente mortificado de tener a hombres de todas las edades llamándole pervertidamente, y a las chicas jóvenes suspirando por él como si fuera Arturo, y no su sirviente en un vestido -- lo cual, ¿qué clase de sentido tenía eso? Las mujeres estaban claramente delirantes.

Cuando el desfile había dado la vuelta a la ciudad, acabó en la arena del torneo. Arturo apareció a su lado de nuevo para ayudarle a bajar del caballo, sus manos cálidas en donde agarraban firmemente la cintura de Merlín. 

El Rey del Desgobierno se sentaba en el trono de Uther, con Gwen a un lado y Merlin al otro. El Príncipe del Desgobierno no estaba por ningún lado -- aparentemente, ya estaba borracho y durmiendo la mona en el castillo, y Merlin estaba amargamente celoso. Los caballeros concursantes llegaron uno a uno para ofrecer sus reverencias más pomposas a la Corte del Desgobierno, incluyendo al infame Sir Baius, quien se apoyó contra la pared y dijo, “Planeo ganar este año -- no me importaría acompañarte al banquete y quizás un revolcón en el heno luego.” Luego dejó salir una carcajada y Merlin se encogió en su asiento. Solo porque hubiera pasado algo de tiempo con Will en su aldea natal no quería decir de ningún modo que quisiera revolcarse con uno de los peores caballeros de Camelot. 

Arturo llegó el último, y estaba a punto de girarse para irse cuando Merlín dijo, “¡Espera!” Manoseó uno de los lazos de su manga, quitándolo con un buen tirón. “Ven aquí,” dijo Merlin.

Arturo arqueó una ceja. “¿Para la buena suerte, milady?” Pero fue obedientemente al borde de la pared para que Merlín pudiera atarlo a su armadura. 

“Arturo, si tienes algo de afecto por mí, por favor gana,” dijo urgentemente Merlin. 

“¿O qué?” preguntó Arturo, sonando aburrido. 

“O Sir Baius lo hará,” dijo Merlín, sin esconder su estremecimiento. “Quiere darse un revolcón conmigo en un montón de heno -- Arturo, por favor.”

Arturo le miró pensativamente, pero no dijo ni una palabra y se fue a la fila con los caballeros. 

“Normalmente el Príncipe pierde en las primeras rondas durante el Desgobierno,” dijo el Rey, dando una palmadita a la mano de Merlin en lo que quizás hubiera sido pensado como un gesto fortificante. 

“Oh dios,” gimió Merlín. 

***

Aparentemente Uther estaba contento de abandonar su trono por el día pero no un buen asiento, razón por la que acabó sentado al lado de Merlín después de las primeras rondas. Era desconcertante ver a Uther en ropas tan simples, especialmente dado que, aún sin la corona, estaba claro quién estaba al poder.

“Sabes,” dijo conversacional Uther, “Normalmente el torneo es mucho más ridículo, con los hombres peleándose por perder.”

Merlin miró a los dos caballeros peleando frente a él, pero estaban luchando con una aparente completa ferocidad. “Entonces son mejores actores de lo que pensaba,” dijo, y luego añadió, “Sire.”

Uther dejó salir una risa profunda ante eso. “Toman ejemplo de Arturo. Normalmente permite que alguien le gane en la primera ronda, pero parece extrañamente serio este año.”

Sir Baius tumbó a su oponente en ese momento y se giró para mirar lascivamente a Merlín. Se encogió sobre sí y tembló un poco.

“¿Tienes frío?” preguntó solícitamente Uther. “Aquí, toma mi capa,” dijo, echándola encima de los hombros de Merlín. 

“Sire, eso no es necesario,” protestó Merlín.

“No seas absurdo,” dijo Uther. “No podemos dejar que la Doncella más bonita que hemos tenido en años pille un resfriado.”

“¿En años?” dijo Merlín con un graznido horrorizado.

Uther le lanzó una sucia, sucia sonrisa y Merlin tuvo mucho miedo.

***

Baius ni siquiera llegó a la ronda final, para el gran alivio de Merlín. Pero Arturo lo hizo, y el mediocre Sir Elias no fue contrincante para él. 

El gentío, aún mayormente borracha, gritaron su aprobación cuando Elias cayó al suelo. Cuando se acallaron, el Rey del Desgobierno se levantó y dijo, “¡Declaro que el ganador de este torneo es el Príncipe Arturo!”

“¡Arturo!” repitió la muchedumbre. 

Arturo se acercó, y el Rey dijo, “Y ahora tu premio.” Se giró para mirar a Merlín. “Venga, no nos tengas a todos esperando.”

“¿Esperando a qué?” siseó Merlín. 

“Se ha ganado tu beso,” dijo el Rey, sonriendo.

“¡Pensaba que se suponía que solo tenía que acompañarme al banquete!” dijo Merlín, pero el Rey del Desgobierno le agarró de un brazo, y Uther del otro, y ambos le empujaron hacia la barrera de la arena.

La muchedumbre silbó y aulló, y Merlín tragó cuando se inclinó por encima del borde y Arturo se acercó. “¡No dijiste nada de esto!” susurró a Arturo. 

Arturo se encogió de hombros. “Fuistes tú el que quería que ganase.”

“Si, pero--” Merlín se detuvo y miró a la gente que les rodeaba, quienes parecían estar conteniendo el aliento. “Bueno, mejor que lo hagas, entonces.”

“Qué invitación más encantadora,” dijo Arturo. “Pero se supone que me tienes que besar tú, no al revés.”

“Oh,” dijo débilmente Merlín. Se humedeció nerviosamente los labios, intentando olvidarse de la gente a su alrededor sin mucho éxito. La cara de Arturo estaba roja por el esfuerzo, y su pelo era un desaliño sudado, y sus labios parecían estar más rojos que de costumbre. Merlín podía escuchar a la gente impacientarse, así que se echó por encima del muro y atrapó los labios de Arturo con los suyos. 

Sintió el jadeo sorprendido de la multitud y el jadeo de Arturo casi a la vez, pero luego se dió cuenta de que había calculado mal su postura sobre el muro, y que estaba de hecho en peligro de caerse a la arena en sí cuando Arturo le agarró de los hombros y le estabilizó, profundizando el beso al hacerlo. Podía escuchar el rugido de la multitud, y finalmente consiguió agarrarse bien a la pared para echarse hacia atrás, separándose de Arturo con un torrente vertiginoso y martilleante.

“Bueno,” dijo Uther. “Arturo se ha ganado ciertamente su reputación como buen contrincante -- normalmente la Doncella solo besa la mejilla del ganador.”

Merlín se giró lentamente para mirarle, completamente horrorizado por su equivocación, y luego se hundió más en la capa de Uther. Arturo todavía le estaba mirando, los ojos como platos, y Merlín se preguntó por qué su boca había sabido a menta y miel.

***

Gwen y Morgana se llevaron a Merlín a las estancias de Morgana antes del banquete, aparentemente con la intención de hacerle cosas de chicas aún más terroríficas. 

“Oh, este collar es perfecto,” dijo Morgana. “Te queda mucho mejor a tí que a mi, Merlín -- igual deberías de quedártelo.” 

“No soy una chicas, sabes,” dijo Merlín. 

Gwen soltó una risilla y fijó cosas aún más brillantes en el pelo de Merlín. 

“Bueno, ¿y cómo es?” preguntó Morgana, mirando a Merlín con lo que se sentía como un nivel insano de interés. 

“¿Cómo es el qué?” preguntó con la mirada vacía Merlín. 

“Besar a Arturo,” facilitó Gwen, y Merlín podía verla sonreír en el espejo. 

“De verdad que no soy una chica,” las recordó Merlín, y observó a su reflejo sonrojarse al recordar los labios de Arturo presionados contra los suyos.

***

Arturo se presentó en la puerta de Morgana, habiéndose limpiado aparentemente y cambiándose en algo más apropiado para un campeón de torneo. “¿Estás listo para irte?” preguntó. 

Merlín miró a su vestido con dudas. “Supongo.”

Arturo sostuvo en alto su mano imperiosamente, y Merlín podía escuchar a Morgana reírse suavemente detrás de él. Gwen ya se había ido, vestida con un vestido de terciopelo rojo como la Reina del Desgobierno. Suspiró y colocó su mano sobre la de Arturo, intentando no tropezar con su falda al salir por la puerta. 

Caminaron en silencio durante varios pasillos antes de que Merlín reuniese el coraje para decir, “Gracias.”

“¿Por qué?” inquirió Arturo.

Merlín apartó la mirada. “Ya sabes. Por no perder a posta en el torneo.”

“Oh,” dijo Arturo. Hubo otro silencio incómodo. “Han puesto...cosas en tu pelo.”

Merlin tocó su cabeza consciente de sí mismo. “Er, si.”

“Son...bonitos,” ofreció Arturo. 

Ambos miraron religiosamente al frente y evitaron hablar hasta que llegaron a la sala del banquete. Merlín y Arturo acabaron sentados al lado de Uther en la cabecera de la mesa. 

Y fue así ciertamente como las cosas se fueron a la mierda en poco tiempo, porque Uther insistió en que la copa de vino Merlin estuviese llena hasta el borde, y Merlín no aguantaba el vino, para nada -- pero Desgobierno o no, no quería ofender al verdadero rey al negarse.

Arturo abarcó la situación y la inquietud de Merlín y se inclinó para susurrar, “Come primero o el vino te afectará más.”

Así que Merlín comió pero no parecía ayudar notoriamente -- y lo que es más, el resto estaban terriblemente embriagados así que no parecía tan malo tomar un poco más de lo que normalmente se permitía. Desafortunadamente, lo mismo hacía Uther y Merlín estaba empezando a alarmarse mucho por las miradas que Uther le estaba echando.

“Sálvame,” le rogó Merlín a Arturo. 

“Estás en mi regazo,” observó Arturo. 

“Ningún lugar es seguro,” le dijo Merlín muy seriamente, intentando no arrastrar las palabras. Luego dejó que si mejilla descansase en el hombro de Arturo -- el terciopelo era una almohada muy agradable -- y sintió los brazos de Arturo rodearle para sostenerle.

Arturo masculló, “No estoy seguro de que esto sea seguro.”

Hubo música y más comida, y en serio, la comida estaba fabulosa incluso cuando eran sobras frías en la cocina, así que era ejemplar cuando estaba caliente. Y hubo aún más vino, y Arturo dijo, “Si empiezas a cantar, Merlín, te tiraré al suelo. Puede que lo haga de todos modos, no puedo sentir las piernas.”

Merlín hizo un poco de ruido con la garganta y dejó que su cabeza cayera de nuevo sobre el hombro de Arturo, girando su cara hacia el cuello de Arturo. “Creo,” dijo, sus labios moviéndose contra la piel de Arturo, “Arturo, creo que estoy borracho. Sire. Se supone que te tengo que llamar ‘sire’”. 

“No te acuerdas de eso ni cuando estás sobrio,” dijo Arturo, y Merlín podía sentir el pulso de Arturo bajo sus labios. 

“Arturo,” suspiró Merlín, y entonces, bueno, sus labios ya estaban ahí, así que besó el cuello de Arturo. 

Arturo se congeló, y luego dijo, “Eso es. Nos retiramos por esta noche. Vamos, arriba.”

Merlin estaba bastante tambaleante pero consiguió levantarse. En cuando Arturo se puso de pie, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Merlín. Pocas relativas personas notaron que se fueron, y vagaron por los pasillos vacíos hacia las estancias de Arturo. 

“Hmm. Buenas noches, entonces,” dijo alegremente Merlín. 

“¿Dónde te crees que vas?” demandó Arturo.

“¿A mi habitación?”

“No seas lunáticos, te desnucarás por las escaleras en tu condición. Entra aquí,” soltó Arturo. 

Merlin lo hizo, y luego se dejó caer contra la puerta cuando la cerró, y Arturo se acercó para sostenerle, frunciendo el ceño. “Creo que Morgana puede aguantar el vino mejor que tú,” dijo Arturo.

“Que no soy una chica,” Merlín sintió la necesidad de señalarlo.

Arturo apoyó una mano firmemente sobre el pecho de Merlín. “Puedo verlo,” dijo escuetamente. “No es como estuvieras engañando a alguien con ese pelo tuyo.”

“Dijiste que te gustaba mi pelo,” murmuró Merlín, deslizando una mano por el brazo de Arturo para dejarla en su hombro. 

Arturo le miró, algo suave y extraño en sus ojos, y luego murmuró, “Que Dios me ayude, pero me gusta.” Y se inclinó para besar a Merlín igual que cuando Merlín se había inclinado para besarle en el torneo, pero esto era mejor porque hacía calor y estaban solos, y la boca de Arturo se movió con seguridad contra la de Merlín, su lengua entrando en la boca de Merlín buscando algo más que un breve saboreo. 

Merlín gimió en el beso y apretó con más fuerza los hombros de Arturo, y cuando se apartaron para respirar, Merlín presionó besos abiertos y sucios contra el cuello de Arturo que hicieron estremecerse a Arturo y luego presionar aún más a Merlín contra la puerta. 

“Tenemos que parar,” dijo Arturo, incluso cuando Merlín intentó besarle de nuevo. Consintió besar a Merlín una vez más, acalorado y largo, antes de decir, “No sabes lo que estás haciendo.” 

“Sí lo sé,” dijo Merlín, frustrado cuando Arturo esquivó de nuevo sus labios. 

“Merlín, llevas un vestido,” dijo Arturo entre dientes. “Y me estás besando. ¿Necesito seguir?”

“También sé lo que estoy haciendo,” dijo malhumorado Merlín.

“Si fueras una chica -- si fueras una chica, Merlín, yo nunca,” dijo Arturo, mortalmente serio. “No así.”

“Sería más cómodo en la cama,” coincidió Merlín. 

Arturo apretó los ojos con fuerza una vez, y luego dijo, “Claro. La cama. Vamos, entonces.”

Merlín consiguió llegar a la cama y se sentó con ganas, y la cama era tan oh tan blanda. Arturo se arrodilló a sus pies, quitando los zapatos de Merlín, sus manos apoyadas en cada una de las pantorrillas de Merlín. Merlin dejó que la gravedad tirase de él para tumbarse sobre su espalda, y luego escuchó a Arturo preguntar en un tono ligeramente atragantado, “Merlín, ¿estás llevando ropa interior de mu--?”

“Mmm,” dijo Merlín, y sus ojos se cerraron.

***

Merlín se despertó en lo que se sintieron como horas después, pero aún era de noche, y había una vela encendida en la mesilla.

“¿Estás despierto?” preguntó Arturo, su voz un poco ronca. 

“Si,” dijo simplemente Merlín, porque responder la pregunta era más fácil que hacer frente al hecho de que estaba en la cama de Arturo, y que le rodeaban los brazos de Arturo. 

“¿Sigues borracho?”

Merlín consideró eso cuidadosamente. “No.” Miró hacia abajo. “Pero parece que sigo llevando un vestido.”

“El banquete no acaba hasta el amanecer,” dijo quedamente Arturo.

“Cierto,” dijo Merlín. “¿Aún crees que no sé lo que estoy haciendo?”

“Dímelo tú,” dijo suavemente Arturo.

“No soy una chica,” dijo Merlin. “E incluso si lo fuera, no sería una doncella.”

La boca de Arturo se abrió ante eso, y Merlin aprovechó la oportunidad para besarle de nuevo, empujando a Arturo para que se tumbe y acomodándose con sus muslos abiertos sobre las caderas de Arturo. No podía hacer nada con su ropa, pero ya era un experto en quitarle a Arturo las suyas, y ayudó a Arturo a quitarle la camiseta antes de dejar a sus dedos desatar las cuerdas de los pantalones de Arturo, incluso cuando Arturo atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja de Merlín entre sus dientes y deslizó una mano por la falda de Merlín.

Arturo era ahora el que sonaba borracho, murmurando el nombre de Merlín cuando Merlín envolvía una mano firme alrededor de la polla de Arturo, frotando lentamente. Merlín encontró sus labios y le besó, Arturo emitiendo sonidos de frustración cuando Merlín le negaba el ritmo de las caderas alzadas de Arturo. Su frustración se volvió un gruñido de descontento absoluto cuando Merlin se levantó de la cama. 

“¿A dónde vas?” preguntó, sonando desconcertado.

Merlín enganchó la botella de aceite que estaba buscando en el estante. “Necesito coger algo. Túmbate.”

“Que mandón,” dijo Arturo.

“Sigue siendo el Festival de los Tontos,” le recordó Merlín. “¿No tienes que hacer lo que yo diga?”

Arturo tragó ante eso, pero se tumbó obedientemente en el centro de la cama.

“Bien,” dijo Merlín, y se libró de las medias de mujer que llevaba antes de gatear de nuevo en la cama. Luchó por no dejar que su mano temblase cuando abrió la botella -- puede que ya fuera doncella, pero no podía decir que estuviese completamente seguro de sí mismo, e incluso si lo estuviera, este era Arturo -- todo era diferente.

Aún así, la mirada hechizada de Arturo era una buena motivación, y Merlín se echó hacia delante sobre sus manos y rodillas encima de Arturo, subiéndose las faldas y llevando hacia atrás un dedo oleoso, ordenando a su cuerpo a relajarse conforme presionaba el dedo dentro de él. Arturo observaba su cara embelesado, y quizás el príncipe no era tan mundano después de todo, porque dijo sin aliento, “Estás -- estás en serio -- déjame” y luego estaba abriendo sin cuidado alguno la botella y manchando sus dedos, llevándolos más allá de las faldas que Merlín había arrejuntado en las caderas para dejar que su dedo encontrase en donde estaba presionado bien adentro el de Merlín, sus ojos concentrados en los de Merlín conforme su dedo se unía al de Merlín al empujar en la calidez del cuerpo de Merlín. 

Merlín jadeo ante eso, y Arturo nunca apartó los ojos de la cara de Merlín, observando su expresión intensamente cuando reemplazó el dedo de Merlín con otro suyo, dejando que Merlín cayera hacia delante para apoyar sus dos codos sobre la cama. Arturo deslizó sus dedos hacia dentro y hacia afuera casi perezosamente al principio, oh tan lentamente, y cuando las caderas de Merlín comenzaron a moverse, casi por su cuenta, Arturo aumentó el ritmo y Merlín jadeó, intentando respirar mientras Arturo tenía un brazo fuertemente apretado alrededor de su cintura y dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

“Oh,” suspiró Merlín.

“Por favor, déjame, quiero--” dijo Arturo, cortado cuando Merlín le besó de nuevo. 

Merlin llevó una mano hacia atrás para tirar amablemente de la muñeca de Arturo, quien pilló la indirecta y sacó sus dedos. Merlín manoseó la botella de aceite, que ya se había medio vertido por todos lados, y cubriendo la polla de Arturo antes de ponerse de rodillas sobre ella, sus faldas acariciando sus caderas conforme se hundía lentamente en ella.

“Oh dios mío,” dijo ásperamente, y Merlín habría estado inclinado a coincidir con el sentimiento de haber tenido cabeza suficiente para hacerlo, si todo de él no hubiera estado concentrado en el lento deslizamiento de la polla de Arturo dentro, al principio incómodo pero más cómodo por segundo, y cuando Arturo estuvo completamente dentro de él, Merlín miró a Arturo, lamió sus labios una vez y luego alzó las caderas y las bajó de nuevo. Arturo gimió, así que Merlín lo hizo de nuevo, y después la verdad es que ya no estaba pensando, solo persiguiendo los suaves e impotentes gemidos que caían de los labios de Arturo.

Y al igual que antes, Arturo no estaba conforme con tumbarse y dejar hacer a Merlín lo que quisiese -- agarró a Merlín de las caderas y le dio la vuelta, y Merlín gritó, porque Arturo estaba embistiendo ahora con más rapidez, y se sentía genial, chispas afiladas de placer recorriendo su espalda y dedicó un débil pensamiento a que esto podría ser peligroso, podría perder el control, pero no podía pensar para nada una vez Arturo maldijo y metió una mano bajo las faldas de Merlín, encontrando la polla de Merlín y frotándola con fuerza, incluso cuando sus embestidas se volvieron cortas y duras y Merlín gimió en voz alta cuando se corrió, sintiéndose completamente deshecho.

“Oh,” dijo Arturo con una voz pequeña en el oído de Merlín, apoyando su frente en la almohada al lado de la cabeza de Merlín mientras sus caderas hacían una breves embestidas antes de detenerse de golpe.

Merlín intentó recuperar el aliento, acariciando con una mano la espalda sudorosa de Arturo. Y tras unos momentos, Arturo salió y dejó que su cuerpo cayese a un lado.

Merlín dijo después de un rato, “Sabes, esta ha sido la primera cosa que he hecho en todo el día en la que no me he enredado con el vestido.”

Arturo se apartó para mirar a Merlín incrédulamente antes de dejarse caer de nuevo contra la almohada, pero era pura fachada porque Merlín podía notar como se reía. 

***

Merlín estuvo obligado a llamar a la puerta de Morgana al dia siguiente con la cara avergonzada. Gwen respondió a la puerta, y Merlín se removió durante un momento antes de decir, “Um, ¿sobre el vestido que me dejó Lady Morgana?”

“¿Si?” dijo Gwen. 

“Bueno. Yo, uh. No puedo devolverlo. Está destrozado,” dijo desgraciadamente Merlín.

“Oh vaya,” dijo Gwen, pero no sonaba tan preocupada. “Bueno, era viejo, y no tan preciado. No creo que le moleste a mi señora,” dijo en tono consolador. “¿Disfrutaste del resto de la noche del banquete?”

Merlín se congeló y notó como se le sonrojaban las mejillas, y luego dijo, “Um, si.¿Y tú?”

Y luego Gwen se puso igual de tiesa, sonrojándose. “Yo -- si. Es una pena que solo sea un día al año, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, que no es que no puedas hacer todos los días lo que puedes hacer durante el Festival de los Tontos. No todo, obviamente, pero algunas cosas las puedes seguir haciendo -- que no es que las fueras a hacer, obviamente, pero podrías. ¿Sabes?” dijo, y luego se mordió el labio. 

“Cierto,” dijo finalmente Merlín, pensando que por una vez, entendía de verdad lo que estaba intentando decir. “Bueno, me tengo que ir,” dijo, y empezó a dirigirse por el pasillo a las estancias de Arturo.

Después de todo, la corona podría estar firmemente de vuelta en la cabeza de Arturo, pero Merlín sabía a donde pertenecía, incluso si Arturo había insistido en que limpiase las sábanas antes de regresar.

 


End file.
